


I Love You, Baby, That’s No Lie

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: This was written for the Klaine Advent 2017 prompt 'Attachment.'There's not much plot to this, just a drunk Kurt and husbands being husbands.





	I Love You, Baby, That’s No Lie

"I love you," Kurt sighed, smiling up at his busy husband before dissolving into giggles. Blaine looked away from the email he was replying to and down to where his drunk husband was spread out in bed next to him.  
   "You've had three glasses of wine, lightweight, you won't even remember this in the morning," Blaine said, but smiled anyway, his husband was pretty cute, even when he was drooling into their sheets.  
   "Still love you," Kurt replied, turning his head to press a kiss to the back of Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled down at him and Kurt pouted, his eyebrows knitting together.  
   "What?" Blaine asked.  
   "You're leaving me tomorrow," Kurt said, his frown deepening.  
   "What? No, I'm not," Blaine chuckled, "I'm going to work for three hours, love, you'll survive without me."  
   "No, I won't," Kurt sighed, dramatically rolling over, away from Blaine, arms dangling over the side of the bed. Blaine tried to push his focus back to his email. At least, he did until Kurt's noisy rummaging under the bed got too loud.  
   "What are you doing?" Blaine asked, not looking up from his laptop. Kurt didn't answer, just rolled back over, wrapping his arms around Blaine's forearm, nuzzling his face into the crook of his elbow.  
   He then heard something click and his husband giggle again.  
   "Got you," Kurt laughed, holding up his wrist to show Blaine how he'd handcuffed them together.  
   "Kurt- what -where did you even get those?" Blaine stuttered, equal parts confused and entertained as he looked more closely at the silver cuffs tying them together.  
   "Santana gave them to me," Kurt said, sitting up to press a kiss into Blaine's cheek, before succumbing to his drunken giggles again. "Now you can never leave me," he explained, lying back down and rubbing his cheek into the pillow, eyes closing. Blaine shut his laptop, finally abandoning his email, and, after putting it on the dresser next to him, joined his husband.  
   "I'll never leave you," he whispered.  
   "Promise?"  
   "Where else would I go?" he breathed, pressing a light kiss onto the tip of Kurt's nose, who pouted his lips again until Blaine kissed there, too.  
   They stayed like that for a minute, then another, until Kurt awkwardly cuddled into Blaine, their locked hands crushed between them.  
   "Do you have the keys for these?" Blaine asked before Kurt could fall asleep.  
   "No."


End file.
